Solo una noche normal
by Nuvil Angela
Summary: Para Natsuki. Moonlight: Algunas veces tu locura puede salir al descubierto y el día se puede volver una pequeña fiesta. Otras veces tu locura ya esta tan desarrollada que la mantienes fuera y en realidad esto se puede volver una noche normal...


**Hola, Hola ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Yo aquí escribiendo un pequeño one-shot para una gran autora que seguro conocen su nombre es** **y si no la conocen les recomiendo sus historias…bueno esto ya parece un video colaborativo de youtube así que comencemos con la historia**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Dios de la cumbia Scott Cawthon, Natsu le pertenece a al igual que Ale y Anahi. La trama de la historia es lo único de mi pertenencia.**

-Natsu…ya despierta

-Nel…cinco minutos más- dijo esta mientras se escondía entre las sabanas.

-Hay…pinche huevona-dijo esta mientras tiraba a su hermana de la cama.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?

-Ya se hace tarde

-¿Para qué?-pregunto esta con notable curiosidad a su hermana.

-Para ir a la pizzería

-Conche tu madre es cierto-automáticamente esta salió "disparada" hasta el baño.

 **12:00 AM PIZZERIA**

-Bienvenidas sean a la pizzería del infierno- gritaron las hermanas a coro.

-¿Qué hay chicas?- pregunto una chica mientras abría la puerta sobresaltando a las hermanas.

-Hola Anahi- hablaron a coro ambas -

-Ale/Natsu ¿eres tú?- preguntaron Bonnie y Foxy a coro.

-No, soy un extraterrestre que viene a quitarte la virginidad- contesto la castaña de tez morena llamada Natsu. En contestación las otras dos soltaron una "disimulada" risita.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo- hablo el zorro acercándose a Ale para luego abrazarla.

-Así…que…-hablo el pelimorado acercándose a Natsu.- ¿tú no me extrañaste?

-Pero claro que si ¿Por qué crees que no es así?- pregunto la castaña haciéndose la sorprendida.

-Oye Natsu- hablo el pelirrojo, una vez que se separo de Ale, captando la atención del pelimorado y la castaña.

-Dime

-… ¿Si le vas a quitar su virginidad a Bonnie?-todos los presentes, con acepción de Natsu y Bonnie, los cuales estaban notablemente sonrojados, estallaron en una carcajada.

-No mames NO- dijo esta escondiéndose entre sus manos.

-¿No me quieres quitar la virginidad?-pregunto el pelimorado.

-Anda que yo se que quieres- continuo el juego la pelinegra, Ale.

-Pff… ¿Bonnie?- este no respondió, estaba en shock y con un MUY notable sonrojo.- Contesta…-sin respuesta.- ¡Bonnie!

-Mande-contesto este saliendo del trance.

-¿Quieres perder la virginidad?- pregunto esta susurrando, de manera en que nadie la pudo escuchar y en manera de broma.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres perder la virginidad?- volvió a preguntar esta con el mismo tono bromista y con un susurro mucho más bajo que el anterior.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Perdona?

-Yo no dije nada

-Sí, si lo hiciste

-No claro que no

-Que si

-No te entiendo

-Que tú me hiciste una pregunta

-… ¿Qué pregunta?

-La que me dijiste y no escuche

-¿De que estábamos hablando?

Este término frustrándose y se tomo con las… ¿patas? ¿Manos? Las orejas, dando un quejido de frustración, el resto, incluyendo a Natsu, se estaban riendo a más no poder.

-Dios santo ya váyanse a coger- menciono divertida la pelinegra.

-Mejor vete tú a inventar nuevas posiciones con Foxy- gritaron a coro pelimorado y castaña, logrando que, tanto el pelirrojo como la pelinegra, corretearan a la castaña y al pelimorado.

-Ya valiste pinche Bonnie/Natsu- gritaron el robot y la humana mientras correteaban a su hermana y a su amigo.

-¿Alguna vez van a cambiar?- se pregunto a si misma Anahi mientras caminaba por toda la pizzería tratando de encontrar a los cuatro.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA PIZZERIA**

-Perdóname la vida Ale- suplicaba la castaña a la pelinegra mientras corría y esquivaba los golpes de su hermana.

-Esto no solo es por eso, también es por la galleta que te comiste

-Ho vamos… ¡Ale supéralo eso fue hace meses!

-Me vale madres

-SOCORRO- gritaba la castaña mientras esquivaba otro golpe de su hermana.

 **EN OTRO LADO DE LA PIZZERIA**

Dos robots uno con apariencia de zorro y el otro con apariencia de conejo se encontraban en el suelo manchados de… ¡basta, demasiadas explicaciones! Pero aclaremos una cosa ¡no es nada pervertido!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios les sucedió!? ¿¡Por qué carajos tienen pintura encima!?- pregunto alterada Anahi una vez que encontró a los robots.

-La verdadera pregunta seria… ¿Por qué no?- contesto el conejo mientras se alzaba de hombros.

-ALE, NATSU-grito a todo pulmón y, tan rápido como las llamo, las chicas aparecieron.

-Mande

-¿Nos llamabas?

-¿Me pueden explicar el porqué Bonnie y Foxy tienen pintura encima?- pregunto señalando a los robots.

-Es una historia divertida- interrumpieron los robots.

-¿Divertido? Divertido va ser limpiar su maldito reguero

-En realidad es tu culpa- acuso el conejo animatronico defendiendo a Natsu.

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunto con sorpresa la mencionada anteriormente.

-Sí, tú culpa ¿para qué dejas la pintura por donde se te hinchan los ovarios?

-Te voy a dar un buen…

-Para tu rollo Anahi- interrumpió la castaña evitando que Anahi le partiera la cara a Bonnie.

-Nosotras los limpiaremos- continuo la pelinegra.

-¿¡Que nosotras que!?- grito la castaña para que luego su hermana le tapara la boca.

-¿No van hacer mas desastre?-pregunto Anahi entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te lo prometo por Scott que no- dijo la pelinegra, la cual aun no le destapaba la boca a Natsu.

-¿Quién es Scott?- pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de "disimular" los celos con curiosidad.

-Cállate Foxy- hablo Anahi mientras con su dedo hacia una seña para que se callara.

-Si-obedeció este por miedo a Anahi… cuando se enojaba las cosas no resultaban muy bien… para él.

-De acuerdo pero si encuentro más reguero…

-Nos vas a sacar los órganos uno por uno-contestaron las hermanas a coro, luego de esto Anahi se marcho.

-¿A dónde crees que haya ido?- pregunto la castaña a la pelinegra.

-A masturbarse tal vez- contesto esta secamente.

-¿Por qué carajos dijiste que nosotras los limpiaríamos?

-Para que puedas coger con Bonnie-contesto muy directamente la pelinegra.

-¿Es joda…? ¿No?

-No, hasta traje condones para evitar ciertas cosas- dijo la pelinegra, esta vez hablando sarcásticamente.

-Chinga tu madre- dijo la castaña tan roja como el cabello del pelirrojo.

-No puede pasar eso- defendió el pelimorado, igual o más rojo que Natsu.

-O… si va a pasar-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si sucede tú tendrás que coger con Foxy

-Muy bien ya es suficiente con eso…vamos a limpiarlos que si no, apuesto a que Anahi nos va a estrangular

-De acuerdo

.

.

.

.

.

Al final las hermanas terminaron limpiando a los robots mientras Anahi estaba en algún lugar remoto de la pizzería.

Cuando terminaron tanto Ale como Natsu tuvieron que explicarles a Bonnie y a Foxy quien era Scott…ya que ellos…."enloquecieron un poco" por celos, que según ellos no eran celos simplemente era curiosidad.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila y sin ningún problema… bueno, eso si descontamos parte del escenario roto, que Freddy y Chica no aparecieron durante el resto de la noche, que Anahi estaba en Narnia ya que no se le encontraba por ningún lado y entre otras cosas que si las mencionamos nunca acabaríamos.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti , dime si fue de tu agrado y de paso me disculpo por no hacerlo más largo, estoy algo corta de tiempo y tuve un pequeño problemita con alguien y no lo pude publicar antes.**

 **Mencióname si describí correctamente a Ale, Natsu y a Anahi, si no fue así me disculpo.**

 **Me despido por el día de hoy.**

 **Ciu**

 **Buena/mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada**

 **Nuvil Angela.**


End file.
